


Why eeyore & foreman are the best couple on tv

by moriartysbitch



Category: House M.D., Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartysbitch/pseuds/moriartysbitch
Summary: My thoughts on the ship eeyore and  foreman (eemam) from housr md & winnie the poohAnd why you should ship themI hope you like it





	Why eeyore & foreman are the best couple on tv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [House_fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_fox/gifts), [winniethepooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winniethepooh/gifts).



So first of all,  
Before they met basically foreman is an ass and eeyore Is very depressed. as they meet and get to know each other they both sort of become better people. Eeyore is really happy. Foreman is nice to people. And I think it's really beautiful how it shows a story of two people who just really complete each other and make each other better and I just love that. I especially love how it shows that a human can be in love with a donkey and a donkey can love a human and that it isn't wrong. It's great to see that they haven't demonized the relationship as some shows have done before (shrek, for example.)

So, secondly I want to talk about the cheating storyline and the love triangle between house x foreman and foreman x eeyore.

I know that this upset a lot of people to see this happen. But I honestly think it needed to happen.  
So basically when house and foreman start dating house has just had a bad breakup with taub and I don't think he ever had feelings for foreman as much as he did for taub

Now I am not saying that this makes it okay for foreman to cheat on house. All I am saying is I think house was basically using foreman to get over taub and I think that foreman knew this. And I think that's why he felt such a pull towards eeyore when they first met. Eeyore was honest about his feelings and I think foreman needed that.  
And I don't think they would have gotten together so quickly if foreman hadn't been dating House.   
I think he needed to feel that confusion to figure out how he feels about eeyore.  
o the next thing I'm going to talk about Is the scene where foreman and eeyore confess their feelings for each other

Now something that really bugs me is when People say that because eeyore thought he was dying when he tells foreman he loves him, that he didn't really mean it and he just got really confused and upset, qnd he would have said that to anyone.  
Now this annoys me so much.

It is obvious from the start that they are in love.  
People just want a reason to not ship them because eeyore is a donkey and they think that it's wrong and I just think that is ridiculous.

You can see on eeyore face that he is so in love with foreman m.  
And foreman is so happy that eeyore loves him back and he is so scared that he will lose him.   
And then when they get they biopsy results and eeyore Is going to be okay foreman is so happy. 

And I know that some people think it was rushed and I van sort of see where they are coming from but ultimately I think it was just right the way they did it   
Because I think they needed to have that scare to discover the deepness of their feelings and I think that's beautiful.

So the final thing I want to talk about  
After the hospital scene a lot of people complain that they feel they have sidelined their relationship and that nothing happens between them anymore.   
But they are missing the point so much  
Most shows with relaishonships between donkeys and humans show the relationship as being very dramatic and over quickly   
And it always ends in heartbreak and it's always the donkeys fault.   
And this is one of the only shows I've seen where that does not happen at all.   
Nothing much happens because they are in a happy relationship and they are honest with each other. They hardly ever fight. 

They are not sidelined. They still have scenes. But the drama is not about them. And that s a good thing. 

I am so grateful for this show to have a healthy relationship between a donkey and a human and to show that it is perfectly normal and it's is so important that people understand this

And I think this show Really helped people to see this. 

So that's why I love eeman and you should too.


End file.
